Hollow
by J1210
Summary: A dark oneshot. Namine's final confrontation with Riku.


**Pretty bored in school so I just thought that I might write this oneshot. I've been thinking about it for awhile and it might just be my first dark story. This will explore a darker world of Kingdom Hearts. This is basically just an experiment to see if people like it or not. I want to see how you would take it, if it was re-imagined like a dark tale. So depending how this goes I might write a full version. This is Namine leaving Twilight Town after finally fixing Sora's memories. Read and review, everyone counts.**

_**Hollow**_

"Hurry up…" a cool voice sounded behind me. A shadow looming over me, tall and silent; I felt a familiar smell hit the back of my throat. He reeked of it. Every time he came near me, my toes curled in disgust. The boy was a monster. I… I feared him, Riku, a Keyblade Master. DiZ had employed him to watch over me… but not only that, to protect him from the Organization. I was scared, he wasn't kind to me. He only cared for his own motives; mindlessly following DiZ's orders just so he could see Sora again.

Sora… he was the only light in this time of darkness. He killed those who killed the heartless. Mindless murderers they were. The heartless are beings that don't have a heart; they crave for nothing more than hearts. Not the organic one that beats in all of our chests, but the spiritual one that gives us each a soul. But me… heh, I don't have one, so I have no right to talk.

I'm a Nobody, a being that had no heart. At least that's what Marluxia told me. They said that I was a witch. I'm vixen curse with the powers to bend Sora's memories and those around him. I could do whatever I wanted as long as it retain to Marluxia's will. I even had myself crafted out to seem like one of Sora's friends. I loved Sora… even for a Nobody. He made me feel like I had a heart, I felt connected to him.

His smile was the only one that ever made me giggle. But in a few minutes that will be different. I feel Roxas coming closer; I hear the flames of Axel.

"Riku..." I whispered looking to the man concealed in the hood. "It's done…"

"Then so be it." Riku summoned his Keyblade.

Wh-what was he doing?

"Ri… Riku, please." I begged, praying for Sora to come out of his slumber.

I stepped back as the man stepped forward. "You have served your purpose Namine, and I am forever grateful for it. Despite you are the one who erased Sora's memories, you have atoned for your sins Namine."

I felt my back touch the cold wall. I closed my eyes afraid to look. I imagined, the blade cutting through my skin, damaging my existence like it was meant to do. Anyone who had no heart was an enemy of a Keyblade wielder. I felt the blood soaking my fingers as I gasp for air. The red liquid mixing with my white silks, staining the smooth thread I had worn for so long. I pictured Roxas coming into the room and seeing me drift into nothingness. This is the fate of a Nobody. Choking, eyes blurring as I stare into his cold yellow ones; whitish blond hair, mixing with the soft white wing of his hilt.

But I did not receive this end. I felt a sharp cut through my shoulder, blood oozing onto my dress. I wince as he comes close to my face grabbing my chin.

"I'm no murderer Namine. You saved Sora… and I could never kill you for that. Nobody or not… but I will not let you go without warning. DiZ thinks that I killed you. If I ever see you again, I will kill you. I do not care whatever you do from this day, even if you plan to aid Sora in his journey. Work in the shadows and heed my words."

Riku had a look of mercy in his eyes as he trailed away dragging the Keyblade along with him. I watched as the catacombs of darkness began to culminate from the earth and he disappears. I held my dripping shoulder and whisper my thanks to Riku. My intentions were to never see him again; I would work in the shadows. If only to keep the boy from the grasp of the Organization, he could not be consumed by their cursed work.

I limbed back to my room, my arm dragging behind me from the blood loss. I hid next to the door as Roxas limp in, his body torn and burnt from his battle with Axel. He was too exhausted to see me. I stared at the wounds on him in horror. I limped through the door and trekked past the guardians of the key, Donald and Goofy. I smiled, yet more light to shine on an infested dark world.

I was able to limp into my white room. I had willed myself through the halls that Roxas had cleared of heartless. Though, the heartless stench still ran through the foyer, but not my room, its bright pictures covering my walls. I placed a bloody hand on my sketchpad and fell to my knee's. Tears escaped my eyes as my hair mixed with the sticky dried liquid.

Weakly, I willed myself to my feet. I stood up opening the window to the white room. I stared down at the entrance. But no children pointed, no one stared at awe that the girl had finally revealed herself… it was like I didn't even exist. I laughed pitifully, of course I didn't. I was a dead girl. At least that's what they thought… but I was free.

I had the urge to destroy this town. To burn it to the ground and all the pain that came with it. I took my sketch book from the white table and began my way out of the room. My wound was still throbbing in pain, but crusting up by the dried bodily fluids. I moved out towards the staircase and soon, images of all the horrible times of the mansionbegan to flow through my head. I saw myself being smacked by DiZ, falling down the staircase, being thrown to the wall and threatened by Riku for watching Roxas, being locked in that white room every night, for more than a year.

I stepped out the door and a portal appeared before my very eyes. I looked back at the mansion for the last time. I felt nothing for malevolence, for Ansem the Wise, nothing but seething hatred. I hoped that his vengeance led him to an unrequited end. At least some knew the term of mercy.


End file.
